Resident Evil:Last Escape
by caballero del zodiaco
Summary: This story is about two officers and they must find a way out with people they meet.It takes place In the same time jill was on Racoon City in resident evil 3:NEMESIS
1. It begins

RESIDENT EVIL:LAST ESCAPE It begins   
Inside of Umbrella Corp.a scientist had sneaked inside the file room.When he opened the door,he walked silently to not let any one know he was there.He reached a huge locker.He reached into one of his labcoat's pocket and took a keycard.He slided the card and small red light that read closed ,then it turned green to open.He walked to the door and locked it.He walked back to the locker and took some files out.He opened them and read carefully.He reached into his pocket and took out a camera.He took pictures,then he turned the page and took some more.  
  
"HMM,Interesting.Umbrella tried creating biological weapons but everything went wrong because of an outbrake inside a mansion in the outskirts of Racoon City."the stranger said.He took pictures again.  
  
He heard someone's footsteps just outside the door.He could see their feet shadows under door because of the hall light.He swallowed hard and continued reading.  
  
"What's this?Umbrella in Europe?Creating a bioweapon greater than the tyrant experiment?Umbrella has gone too far.What is this?Some kind of experiment called NEMESIS."He said.  
  
The scientist looked troubled.He turned the page and found some photos.He read the back.It read NEMESIS EXPERIMENT #7.He fliped the photo and saw a huge tank with something inside.He saw another photo this time it showed the face.It had stitches and looked rotten.It's upper lip was torn off and it's expression looked full of anger.The scientist shivered and put the photos inside his labcoat.He switched the folder and opened it.  
  
"so....No#7 was a failure.No brain waves....three other more were created and the G-Virus mutated them with the same characteristics as No#7.The creatures faces mutated and their muscles enlarged.And they used stitches to keep their faces from mutating even more."He said.Then he stopped and gasped and snapped his finger.  
  
"HA.The cowards.Creating bio weapons and they got scared they might had mutated into something worse.What's this?Operation-X.he said .Then he stopped and fixed his glasses.  
  
"Umbrella will steal Mr.Birkin's research.Why would they steal from the the person who created a biohazzard formula?"he stopped and nodded.  
  
All of the sudden the lights went red and the alarm sounded.He approached the small window from the door and stared carefully.He saw scientists run,dropping papers and yelling something about a monster.He heard a loud roar.From the right side of the hall he heard heavy footsteps and a person was sent flying.He landed in a door.His skull had been smashed and bloody guts flew everywhere.Then the window was showered by blood.He ducked and got back up,trembling in fear.He took a quick peek and saw a scientist up in middle air.From what he could tell,a claw was holding the scientist.  
He figured he he had been found and some experiment had escaped.The creature drew closer to the door and tried to knock the door down.It gave up and jumped trough the window,slaming into a table.It moved its tongue dropping saliva,and looked around.It stared at the hole in the ceiling.  
  
**********************************  
  
  
Sometime after the incident,Strange appearings of creatures,enormmous dogs,and drunk people with cannibalism had appeared all over Racoon City.The mayor had ordered th police to shoot any people or animal with characteristics like on the appereances.  
  
The Racoon Police Department had been busy for days.Many cops had dissapeared since the appereances,Some had been found dead and like something had eaten him alive.And some had survived and saying that the living dead are upon us.The Major made a speech that citizens must not be on the streets past 8:00.Anyone seen would be arrested or shot.Hospitals were overload with patients.  
  
A police car park infront of a donnut shop.Two officers walked out and headed inside.They walked to the counter and looked around to see if the clerk was there.  
"Tim,Tim you there?"One of them said.  
"Maybe he's on the bathroom taking a s--"  
"Im down here you Ideot.So....What do you want?The ussual?"Tim said.  
"Hey....Terry.Maybe you're the one in the bathroom with those damm woman magazines all day hehehehe."Tim said.  
"You should take it easy old coot.Jordan and i should arrest you for not hurrying.Rght jordan?"Terry asked.  
  
Jordan just smiled.Jordan was young and calm.Sometimes he was hyper when he had to investigate a case.He had brown long hair and had brown eyes.His partner,Terry,was always joking but he did his job.He was a master at chasing bad guys.He had blond spikey hair with black eyes.He was taller than Jordan and was good at targeting.Last week he had shot a man on the leg 85 yards away.  
  
"Thanks tim,see you tomorrow"Jordan said.  
"AHHH....my hand"tim shouted.  
"What happened"Jordan said.  
"uhh....something bit me."Tim said  
Terry crouched under a table and pick out a rat by the tail.The rat had blood on its snout.It was squirming around and squeeking.  
"There's your problem.A big fat ugly black rat.Tim you o.k?"terry asked.  
"Y-yeah ,i just feel a bit dizzy thats all."He said like he was running out of air.  
Tim's face turned pale.His eyes looked heavy almost as if he was falling asleep.He put one hand around his chest.  
"You better get that checked.You don't want any diseases,right?Well we'll stop tomorrow take care."jordan said.  
"Hey were's our food?"Terry added.  
"Umm sorry ,here you go."Tim gave the bag to Terry.  
Both cops left and entered their car.Tim watched them leave.He wasn't feeling good.He felt lightheaded and he started to sweat.He headed to the back to check on his supplies.The he heard a noise.He turned his head and heard it again.He noticed the noise was comming from the supply room.He headed to the door slowly.All of the sudden the supply room door flew.He stopped and saw a creature with a huge tongue and huge razor sharp claws.Tim locked the door and grabbed a shotgun from a closet nearby.The door flew open and creature drooled.BANG!He shot the creature in the back.The creature shreiked loud as heck.Tim grabbed his chest and fell on his knees.He grabbed his left arm because it was hurting then he fell motionless to the floor.The creature stopped moving too.  
  
******************************  
  
  
"So what now?Should go to the station now or until it gets darker?Common lets just go 'cause im getting bored."Terry said.  
He stared at Jordan and noticed he had a worried look.Then Terry sucked his teeth and said"Whats on your mind.You look like you saw a ghost."  
"I don't know,The chief looked angry.I mean,I don't know what to do anymore.All this reports about monsters and drunk people.Its like we're in hell."Jordan said then he nodded.  
"Umm, have you realize we are in hell.We work overtime,And the chief and the major up to my a--"Terry stopped because Jordan had stopped the car.Both officers were thrown forward.Terry almost had died because the knife of his poket was in the window.Terry realized the knife had flown from his pocket to the window.The lower part of the window was cracked.  
"GODDAMM JORDAN!ARE YOU CRAZY YOU ALMOST KILLED ME."  
Both were breathing hard then jordan said"Did you see that?"Jordan said.  
"See what?"Terry asked.  
"That-that crowd of people."He said.  
"What?Them....What the f--"The back window was cracked.And the people drew closer.  
"I guess there must have been an accident since they have scabs and ....MISSING SKIN AND BODY PARTS!"Terry had yelled.  
The people had sorrounded the car.Both cops looked at each other.They took their guns out pointed at the people.It was a good thing their windows were up.Then one of the crowd had backed away.The crowd started to laugh.Jordan noticed it was fake blood what was on their clothes and face.They ran and dissapeared into the distance.Jordan and terry Got off the car and looked at each other.Terry aimed and fired.  
He had hit a truck full of corn cream.He laughed.  
"HAHAHAHA....man I hope they still have water and sense of humor.Its a good thing that road is closed and that truck is mine."He said and laghed again.  
From behind he heard a gun firing and a man ran toward them and fell on the ground.A person who looked drunk approached him slowly an limping.... 


	2. The creatures

"Please help me.Its,its a zombie!"The stranger said.  
"Don't worry,its just one of those people playing a prank on us."Terry told Jordan.  
"Stay where you are"Jordan ordered the drunk person.  
The person kept walking,moaning.Then it crouched and bit the person lying on the ground.The person screamed and blood poured from The drunk persons mouth.  
Both officers took their guns out and shot The drunk person in the legs.  
Nothing happened.  
"Thats impossible....how can he still be standing after two shots.Hey,hey stop right there."Jordan ordered.  
The person stopped screaming.A pool of blood formed under the victim.  
The drunk got up and walked to the officers.They fired their guns.Birds on trees flew away and some people got scared and ran away.  
Their mags were empty and the person got closer.It was right infront of Jordan then the person stopped and fell on his back.Jordan saw a knife on the person's forhead.It was very deep inside and no blood came out.  
"Thanks"Jordan said and took a deep breath.  
Terry approached the dead person and examined him.  
"..(sniff)...(sniff)..He smells like sh--"He was interrupted by a loud explosion comming from behind.The truck had exploded and flames spreaded to citizens nearby.They caught fired and ran screaming.From the side of the truck,Two gorrila like creatures crawled.They were greenish and had big yellow eyes.They looked like they had no skin and looked slimy.  
  
"What are those."Terry asked jordan.  
"I don't know."Jordan responded.  
  
The creatures swiftly ran towards them.Every step they took was a wet splat.  
  
"They're comming"Terry cried.  
"Shoot them."Jordan yelled.They fired straight at the creatures.  
"Its not working.Oh no,I'm out of ammo."  
  
The creatures moved quickly,dodging the bullets.They reached jordan,one of them tried to stab him with it's big claws but missed and hit the police car instead.It's arm was stuck and dropped geen blood on the white and black door.The other one jumped ontop of the police car.Terry shot it about 12 times and the creature fell to the back of the car.Since it was heavy,the glass shattered.The other creature struggled to free it self.Then out of nowhere a car turned from the corner and hit a mailbox.It headed straight to them.Both cops jumpued out of the way and turned to the car.  
  
The car ran over the side of the car,crushing the creature.Green blood flew everywhere and parts of it flew up in air.Jordan felt sick.The other car slammed into another car and fle,then it flipped.  
  
Terry got on his feet and then he helped jordan up.They slowly walked to the car that was flipped.Terry stepped in a torso from the creature that he killed.He slowly took his foot out,slimy-stcky green goo covered his foot.Jordan crouched and looked inside.A man with a twisted neck and pale skin moved around.He moaned and blood came out of his ear.  
Jordan quickly kicked it.And again,again,again,again.He kicked so many times that when he was done his leg was shacking.  
Its face was only scbas and had dents ont its skull.  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
Sometime after that incident 48% of the city was missing.Jordan and Terry were living on their office.Most stores were closed and houses had been thrashed,including theirs.Most of the police department windows had boards to block any person's entrance or as they now were called zombies.Jordan was on his office calling his friend leon.He called his house but no one answered.The chief was losing his mind.It would only be sometime until night came.The zombies were on the streets at night.Looking for flesh to eat.... 


	3. Before the showdown between life and dea...

Finally, night arrived.Officers were on their guards,some were boarding up windows.There wasnt many officers.There is about 52 of them.  
Terry felt like commiting suicide.But he couldnt because he has a family in florida.Jordan was looking out the window into the streets.  
  
He thought of him and a girl he likes in a beach.And he also thought of his childhood friend leon.He knew if leon came he would escape safely.He went to his office and wrote a note to leon saying welcome to the racoon police department.He went back to the window and gasped.Three zombies blocked the way to a bus.The bus crashed and flames burned trees.Black smoke covered the full moon.  
  
"Ready boys"The chief said.  
"Yeah"Terry said.  
The chief walked out and closed the door.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this stella."Jordan asked her.  
"Umm,I guess so."She said.  
"Man,head on attack with the zombies.This is going to be bad."Terry said.  
Stella had blue eyes and long blond hair  
  
Jordan walked up to stella and said"hey.I know this isnt a good time to say this but i want to say that i l--"He was interupted by the officers. They were rushing down the parking lot.  
"What were you going to say."She said.  
"Nothing just to,umm wish you good luck."He lied.  
  
Stella went outside went to her desk and picked up a jacket and a machine gun.  
Jordan went to his desk and put on a black bulletproof vest,It had a tag with that read jordan.He got boxes of ammo and a magnum.He put a machine gun around his back and a knife on his leg poket.  
  
Terry had already prepared.He had a shotgun and a huge knife.He had lots of boxes of ammo for the shotgun.And he had a handgun in his poket.They were ready.Both cops walked out of the room not saying anything.They walked through halls that had been messed up and some officers had gotten sick so they stayed.Some had blisters and were hungry.  
  
Jordan wished that he would live through the nightmare of racoon city.  
They reached the parking lot.Some officers were alredy inside the big metal trucks.Then a officer called them.  
"Hey you two help me push this here."He asked them.  
"Why?"Terry asked.  
"Chief orders.He told me to put this truck infront of this door."He said.  
  
So we pushed the truck infront of a door.We walked to the truck and we got on.It was cold and the tension made the officers go mad.TWo officers closed the doors and then they got on the truck.THey opened the gates and slowly the truck drove out.  
  
  
*************************************  
  
Sometime after, the officers heard banging outside.Jordan thought the zombies were there.Terry jumped when he heard a moan from a zombie.  
Then the leader of our group got up.He had a helmet so you really couldnt see his face.  
"Alright listen.This may be our last chance to live.This is the hour that separates boys into men.So do what ever you want now.Oh and ladies too.Thats all i have to say."  
Since it was dark i couldnt really see anything trhat well.Terry tapped my shoulder and pointed next to him.A female officer"s head was ontop of a male officer's private part.Jordan wondered where stella was.  
"Get ready!"The leader screamed.  
"Well buddy, i guess this is it."Terry told jordan.  
"Same to you"Jordan told Terry.  
  
The truck stopped and we rushed out to save racoon city.... 


	4. The fight and the stranger

"Go,go,go,go"Jordan said.  
"Im behind you pal"Terry said.  
Jordan started shooting the zombies.Terry climbed the truck and started shooting.The zombies came closer to them.Some zombies fell and got back up.All cops were shooting but none seem to kill a zombie.Then terry shot one in the head.Its head exploded and fell.Thats when he realized their weak point,Their brains.  
"Guys,I know their weak point,shoot their heads."Terry shouted.  
Everyone started to shoot their heads.The area was almost clear,But then more zombies came.There was too many for them.The zombies reached them and started to eat them.They all screamed.Terry and jordan ran to an alley.It was damp and garbage was everywhere.They tried to find some ladders because they knew there had be some around.They found some but it was too high.  
"Its too high.Terry told him.  
"Damm.hey maybe we can put a dumpster under it to climb the ladder."  
"We better do it fast 'cause here they come."Terry told jordan and pointed at the entrance of the alley.  
  
They found a green garbage can.They tried to find another one.Then Terry shot the ladder and it fell.Terry climb first and jordan followed.Both pulled up the ladder.They broke a window and got inside an apartment.It was dark.Something inside smelled horrible.They heard a wet splat comming from inside the kitchen.  
They slowly approched inside.They didnt believe their eyes.A small girl was eating a mother.The mother was pregnant and the small girl had eaten what was a stomach.Terry picked up his shotgun and shot it 3 times.  
  
From behind them a figure with black clothes and glowing green lights that looked like eyes,Approached them....  
  
*********************************  
  
  
In the other side of racoon,a man was running.He had the umbrella sing with two swords on his back.Other people like him shot around.Explosions were everywhere.He picked up a bomb and threw it at th zombies.the sky had turned black because of all the smoke.There shouts of people getting eaten.He went inside a building.He had a black suit,kind of like the ones that the S.W.A.T team have.He kicked a door,The door flew open.Thr room was dark.He put on his goggles.He entered the apatment and closed the door.Then he heard a glass break.He saw two men entered.They approached the kitchen and shot something three times.He slowly approached them.They turned around and spotted him.  
"Who are you"The stranger asked them.  
"Im terry and this is jordan we're in R.P.D.Who are you?"Terry asked him.  
"Im Joe.'  
"You work for umbrella?I can see your sing."Jordan aked him.  
"No,we're just helping hands,you know like mercenaries."Joe told him.  
  
He took off his goggles and his ski mask.He had black spikey hair,and brown eyes.  
  
************************************  
  
They had rested for over three hours.Everything was calm out in the streets.Joe had told them his story.Jordan told joe his story too.  
"So are you two the only cops in town."Joe asked them.  
"Not exactly.There are more cops in the station."Jordan told him.  
"Was there a stella in the station."Joe asked them.  
"Yeah,she's your sister?"Jordan aked joe.  
"Yeah.Do you know where she is?"  
"She might be on the station."Jordan said.  
"Then we are going there."joe told him.  
  
They went out to the station to find stella. 


	5. The scientist

They walked carefully to the the elevator.Terry pushed the button and the elevtor doors opened.They walked inside,Terry pushed the button again.The elevator doors closed,Then the elevator went down.Then an explosion roared through the building.The elevator stopped and the lights went out.  
Terry pushed the button repeatedlly.  
  
"Damm,We're stuck."Terry said.  
"The power is out.We are gonna be here a while."Jordan told joe.  
"Let's find a way out."Terry said.  
"How,we can't see anything."Joe told Terry.  
Maybe we can open the doors and--"  
Then Jordan interupted"Ouch!That's my foot."He yelled.  
  
Joe took seached his backpack.He found two flashlights.He turned one on,He gave the other one to Jordan.They looked around for an exit.Jordan looked on the ceiling to find an exit,But he found nothing.  
  
"No luck.How 'bout you."He asked.  
"Not here.Damm,We're stuck here.And my sis is out there with those creatures."Then joe kicked the elevator door.The power was back,The lights were on,and the elevator moved.  
  
They reached the lobby.It was messy and some papers were scattered on the floor.The room smelled like discomposed flesh.From behind the counter,a woman appeared.She had messy hair.Her skin had black spots and her eyes were red.She opened her mouth and cried moan.Her teeth were full of maggots and holes covered her cheecks.Terry shot her,her head popped.  
  
They had attracted zombies when they heared the shot.They ran to the double doors.Outside,zombies feasted on the recoon police department officers.A fire had started by the cars.Then,Jordan saw a young woman with a blue shirt and a black skirt.She shot zombies and walked away.  
  
"Wait,hey hold on."Jordan yelled.  
"Common we have no time for games."Joe told him angrily.  
  
They ran to the other side of the street.They saw many rotting zombies on the streets.Then they saw a blue car crash on a pole.  
  
******************************************  
  
The scientist ran,he hid behind a dumpster.But the creature pushed the dumpster away.Then,he ran to the street and found a open car.he got in and locked the doors.He lied on the backseat, shacking ,holding his suitcase.He found some covers,he put them on.He took a poketknife and cut open a small hole ,enough to let him see.He saw the huge creature slowly walking,searching for him.  
  
The monster was green with a black coat and a huge scar on his face.It's skin was greenish and decayed.The monster carried a huge bazooka.The scientist shook in terror.He felt a cold chill ran down his back.He started to sweat and he cried a little.The monster walked away,each step was a loud thump.  
  
He slowly got out and started the engine.He tried finding an exit but everything was blocked by fire and cars.Then from behind he saw before the creature ran toward him.He raced through the streets.He finally lost the creature.He looked back and cheered.When he looked to the front he crashed into a hydrant,He was thrown forward by the impact.The car's airbag inflated when the car crashed.He tried sqeezing the airbag to get free.He finally got free and slowly walked out.The door was dented and wet.Infact,He realized the whole car was wet.And he was getting wet.He looked into the night sky and realized it was raining.  
He kicked the door,The door fell on his foot.He screamed and rubbed his foot.He checked the car if it was able to move and saw he crashed into a hydrant,It spewed water all over.His glasses were wet so he couldn't see very clear.Then he barely saw something that looked like three zombies and ran.He picked his suitcase that read Umbrella.He headed to an alley,But before he could make it he slipt on puddle of blood comming from a dog.It's brain showed,it had flies around and smelled like decaying flesh.  
He hugged himself praying that he would not get eaten.He slowly saw three figures head to him.His glasses were full of blood.He cleaned them and put them on.He saw three man that didn't seem dead or infeted.  
He tried to speak but he was frozen in terror.  
He took a gun from his poket and shot at them.His hands were shaking so he couldn't really hit them.He threw his gun and opened his suitcase.He took test tubes out.And also a bag of neddles. 


	6. Bioweapon:CEVERUS 1

Scared,the scientist took a gun from his pants and aimed at Jordan.  
"Wait,stop."Jordan commanded.  
The scientist stopped.He was breathing heavily.  
"You're not zombies.I'm sorry,my apologies.With my glasses wet,i really couldn't see you very well."  
  
He stood from the wet ground.He dusted his coat and cleared his throat.  
  
"My name is bill Celensky and I work for Umbrella Corp.You may be wondering why umbrella did this to the city.After the Sepencer state incident,I fled to the other umbrella facility under Racoon City.I formally work for the goverment--"  
  
Terry interupted"What are those creatures roaming the city then?"  
  
"Those are the results of the G-Virus.It kills you.Then,it transforms you into a mindless being with the need to feed.So,to make it more simple,it makes you inmmortal.But....you pay a terrible price."  
  
"What is that price."Joe asked him.  
  
"Either it makes you a zombie,or it transforms you into a creature like you never seen."  
  
"Can you kill the creature if its inmmortal.A Few weeks ago,Me and Terry killed some kind of green creatures."Jordan told Bill.  
  
"Those were the speciments we call 'HUNTERS'.They escaped from the lab after the mansion incident.Somehow,Umbrella found out I worked for the goverment.During the search,I hid inside a room.I took pictures af info. about Umbrella's plans and bio-weapons."  
  
Bill searched his pocket and took out a small roll of film.  
  
"This will destroy Umbrella once and for all.I have gone to almost every exit but all of them are blocked.This here--"He lifted his suitcase."Will prove what Umbrella produced.I think that we could take a hidden train by the east subway by the park."  
  
"But first I must find my sister,Stella."Joe spoke.  
  
Bill searched his bag.He murmured stuff to himself.  
  
"Very well,I think I may have a map and radios somewhere.A ha!Here you go,This should help us if we get separated."  
  
He handed each a radio."So,what's the plan."Jordan aked softly.  
"We go the police station.If my sister is not there we go across the park.We could jump this fence.Umm,where is the hidden train.?"Joe asked bill.  
  
"We use this card.We can slide it through a statue that looks like a lady in a dress."He said.  
"Let's do this."Jordan agreeded  
"Can welook at the map."Jordan asked.  
  
  
They didn't notice the dog started to move.The flies flew off him and the dog smelled flesh.He ran and jumped.It bit Bill,Taking a huge chunk from his shoulder.Terry picked up his shotgun and shot the dog on the head.Pieces of brain flew in the night sky.  
Bill opened his suit case and took the samples out.He injected them into his arm.He screamed in pain.He went crazy because of the pain.His skin started to rip and he was getting bigger and muscular.His face grew a snout full of pointy fangs.His ears were pointy and his eyes glowed red.He had bigger toenails and finger nails.He looked hungry and ready to eat.  
  
His wound was moving fast.Its wound moved close to his chest.His snout drooled sticky goo.The three men shot it.The monster wouldn't give up.Terry shot as fast as he couldmso did jordan.Joe checked his bag.He took out a big gun.He aimed and shot the beast on the left ribs.The monsters was missing a piece of its torso.  
The creature ran to an alley and dissapeared into the darkness.  
They didn't say anything.They knew what they were up against.They headed to the police station.They opened the R.P.D doors.Joe noticed a puddle of blood outside of the door.He found a giant footprint of blood on the ground.Then they heard a noise comming from behind the counter. 


	7. Racoon Police Department

The team slowly walked to the counter.They heard another noise again.The computer in the counter moved.Then,it fell as if someone or something had pulled it from underneath.The crashing sound echoed throughout the room.They heard something wet move.And some heavy breathing started.  
  
Terry started to think that there was a zombie behind the counter.No,Not now.We just fought a freak.Not the R.P.D.,one place I thought it was safe to come.He thought of what Bill had become and that it may be behind there.The thought Bill being behind there came to all of their minds.  
  
A cup of cofee went flying into the air.Small growls came from the counter.Then a keyboard was sent flying.It landed on the wall.Under the counter they heard pounding noises.The wood was cracked.They stared at the crack then,the crack got bigger.Something was pounding it from inside.  
  
Something that looked like a tongue grabbed a pencil.It left a wet mark ontop.Jordan froze,he knew what had a long tongue.He remembered a report his friend and he did.He realized that the monsters neme was 'licker'.  
  
"Guys?"He asked.  
"What?"Terry responded.  
"I did a report about a m..monster with a long tongue.I..Its name is l.l..Licker."He stammered.  
"Licker?"Joe asked.  
  
The monster jumped up and growled.It was huge and had massive hands and claws.It grabbed Terry's arm and threw him across the room.Joe started shooting,Jordan did the same thing.The licker jumped to the 2nd floor,then to the 3rd.They kept shooting the monster.The 3rd floor was full of holes and started to crack.The wooden floor fell with the monster ontop.Terry looked up,The broken floor boards were going to crush him.He rolled a quickly as he could.Then the floor boards landed,leaving a ringing noise on Terry's ears.  
  
He was lucky,the floor boards landed 2ft from him.The licker tried getting up,But his leg was stuck on a sharp object.On the back,he had a sharp piece of wood.Blood ran down his body.Terry felt sick looking at it.Terry reached into one of his pocket and pulled a granade out.He took the pin out and threw it at the licker.He ran for his life.He was thrown forward by an explosion,leaving a ringing noise on all of their ears.  
  
There was fire on a part of the licker.Its torso was missing and his legs were badly burned.On the other side of the room,the torso laid motionless and burning.Terry was still catching his breath.Jordan helped Terry up on his feet and Joe padded Terry on the back.He just smiled thinking ''I saved the day.''  
  
They heard gun shots from the distance.The shots became louder.Then,a girl rushed out,she was carrying a shotgun on her hands.She yelled"Run,Go,go,go,go."  
From behind the double doors,Bill walked towards them slowly.Blood dripped from the wound from earlier.Its wound moved and made wet noises.It moved slowly,like a heart beat.  
  
"Bill,back off or i'll shoot you."Jordan said bravely pointing a gun at Bill.  
It took a step closer to him.  
"I mean it."  
It took Another step.BANG!BANG!BANG!  
With that,Bill fell to the floor.He ripped his clothes off.He revealed his wet flesh.It had already began discomposition by the way it smelled.Jordan figured he had gang green or something.  
  
Bill bomited blood from his snout.He looked like he was choking.  
  
"Bill,It'll be alright man.Just calm down."Jordan spoke.His hands were shaking really hard.The girl was on the floor cross-legged.She looked up"Jordan....thank you."She said softly.  
"Stella?"Joe asked her.  
She looked at joe.  
"Joe!"She said happily.  
She hugged Joe and Joe hugged her.She cried when she hugged him.  
"What are you doing here?"Stella asked joe.  
"Helping umbrella.We just found out they caused this nighmare."  
"That's bill,one of Umbrella's scientists.He used some kind of virus on him self."Terry informed her.  
  
Bill tried to get up,but his arm slipt on blood.He slowly spoke,"My NAME Is Not BILL.IT'S....CEVeRUs.I Am IMMORTAL!HEHEHE,HAHAHA."  
  
His wound started to move fast.And beated like a heart.He was changing into something worst.He was getting bigger and uglier.What would they do now? 


	8. Bioweapon:CEVERUS 2

They watched in terror as Bill started to mutate into something worser.  
They back off from Bill.  
"Go."Jordan ordered sofly.  
"GO!"He shouted.  
  
The team hastely ran to the exit.As they ran something lit up from behind,they felt something hot getting closer.  
A huge fire ball went flying across them,almost burning them.They quckly threw themselves on the floor and looking at the fireball.Joe hugged his sister and the rest covered their heads.  
  
The fireball hit the only exit.The door quickly caught on fire and slowly it spreaded around it.Jordan wanted to cry but he tried to hold the tears on his eyes.Jordan felt a stinging pain on his arm,But he paid no attention to it.  
Stella noticed jordan had fire on his arm and gasped.  
"Jordan,your arm!"She yelled.  
  
He quickly ripped his sleve off,he threw it away and watched his burnt skin.Stella took some bandages from her pocket and wrapped it around Jordan's arm.  
  
AHHHHH!the creature or Bill yelled in pain.His face was throbing fast.His hands grew bigger and bigger claws.The scar that Terry gave him moved to the middle of his chest.The scar looked like it was a hole that opened and closed.His right shoulder moved rapidly.His feet grew more muscular and bigger.His toe nails were as big as 1ft.His body got more darker.He was sweating blood from everywhere,the floor was now a giant puddle of blood.His shoulder popped open,spilling red,goey liquid all over.A big lump of tissue started forming something with a mouth.Then eyes formed and ears and it growled.  
  
A disgusting monster with two heads had formed infront of their eyes.It barked ans spilled saliva over each other.It quickly charched to them.They got up and ran around.Jordan was still standing infront of the beast.  
It was getting closer.  
"Get the fuck out of the way Jordan!"Terry cursed.  
It got closer.  
"Jordan move."Joe said.  
  
Everything around Jordan became slow motioned.He saw the beast infront moving slowly at him.He slowly turned to see the others yelling stuff at him,But he couldn't hear.It was as if he was deaf.He looke infront,the monster was right by him.He gathered all his strenth and jumped up.The monster moved slowly under him,he grabbed ahold of the back.He sat on it like if he was bull ridding.Then everything went back to normal.  
  
He wondered what had happened and whay was everything slow and then back to normal.Terry threw his shotgn at him.He caught it and put it on the creatures necks.He was bouncing around but he was managing to hold on.  
  
The creature ran wildly arond,knocking a statue of a woman.He noticed a ladder on the 2nd floor.The beast threw him up,to the direction where the ladders were.He grabbed a hold of them and climb up.The beast wa still on a rampage downstairs.It headed to the burning door.Joe stood by it.He took Stella's big granade lancher.  
  
The monster jumped at him.He ducked pointing the gun at the it.When he landed the monster was still in air.He fired at it many time.The dog went right threw the exit.The door was knocked over with the fire still on it.  
  
"Come on.Clim up here.If we go outside it'll follow us.Its best if we go up here and find someother way out."He told them.  
  
Jordan let the ladder down.Everyone climbed up and started to walk to some double doors.They just wanted to rest now.They knew one place that was still safe in the station.The S.T.A.R.S room. 


	9. Out of RPD

After a couple of hours,they decided to keep going.They knew they had to get out of Racoon City as soon as possible.They exited the stars room and headed down the stairs.When Stella reached for the door knob Jordan grabbed her shoulder.  
"Wait.He may still be out there.I'll check just to be safe."  
  
"Go ahead."She said.  
  
Jordan reached for the door knob and turned it.He opened the door thinking about the monster.He paused when he walked through the door.He felt light headed and weird.He never felt like this ever in his life.He couldn't focus his vision.  
  
What's happening to me?Why am I feeling strange.Uh!And this headache is killing me.  
  
He then saw a flash of the monster.Then a train with Stella calling out something.He put one hand on his eyes and pressed hard.  
  
"Are you o.k. Jordan?"Terry asked him.  
  
"What's the matter?"Joe asked him too.  
  
Stella saw his wound move like something was inside the bandages.  
  
"Jordan your wound is mo-"  
  
she stopped because the whole building shook.She lost her balance and fell on the cold floor.  
  
"What's happening,why is everythng shaking."Terry said as he fell down.  
  
The roof started to crack along with the walls.Jordan snapped back thinking of what he had seen.Joe tried to keep himself up,but he tripped on Terry's leg.A roof dropped a piece of wood.Stella looked up,she saw a chunk of wood come to her.She tried to move but her body was frozen in fear.  
  
It came falling closer to her and-  
BAM!  
It landed on her left foot.The pain was none other she felt before.  
"Ah!My leg."She screamed out.  
  
The roof collapsed and Stella was going to get squished.Joe and Terry watched in horror as the concrete roof fell towards the scared girl.Jordan quickly reacted and grabbed her arm,and pulled her just about when the roof killed her.  
  
She landed on top of him,hugging him with both arms,looking towards his back.  
Still the roof fell covering the sight of their friends,then it stopped.The shacking had stopped.The broken debris covered the path to the other side.  
  
"We must find another way out."Jordan told her breathing heavy.  
  
"And my Brother."She said weakly.  
  
Jordan got up and tried helping her up.She dusting her pants she said"How are we going to get through?"  
  
"Easy."Jordan said."All we have to do is go around and we find them.Come on,through that door."He said pointing his finger at the door.His smile changed into an angry expression.The door was blocked by a huge pillar on concrete.  
  
"What now?"Stella asked.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
He tried to push the door,pull the door,but nothing worked.He tried moving the huge rock.He tried to put his feet against the wall to push the rock away.He gave up and kept thinking what to do.He kicked the pillar hard with his boot.  
  
The floor shook for a second,making a cracking noise below them.  
  
"What was that?"she said looking down.  
  
The floor collapsed with them going down.Dust flew throught out the hall.  
  
"...(cough)..(cough)...Jordan are you alright?"She asked puting one hand on her mouth.  
  
"Yeah.Let's try to be more careful.Come on"  
  
******************************  
  
Terry and Joe had already began to look for the rest.They came across a zombie.Terry drew his gun and fired at the mindless dead person.They walked down the hall,across the zombie and a vending machine.They opened a huge door.  
  
After 30 minutes they reached the main hall.A big statue was in the middle.Joe walked to the door,well,not a door,part of a door.He touched it with his hand and rapidly drew it back.It was still hot.He looked around to find any danger to them.  
  
Terry looked between the dirt.From behind something walked to him and grabbed him.  
  
"Ahhhh."Terry screamed.  
  
Joe ran to terry for help and stopped in surprise.It was Stella and Jordan scaring Terry.  
  
"Hahaha."Jordan and Stella laughed.  
  
"That's not funny you guys.Where did you go?"He asked angrly.  
"Around..... you know?"He said nervously.  
  
Jordan thought of what he and Stella did.(But I'm not saying what,you will know in an upcomming RE story.  
  
Joe said"Let's go."  
  
They walked out the gates of the R.P.D.They had one mission.Scape from Racoon City.As they walked to the park they heard a growl noise.They walked ignoring it and they heard it again.They stopped and looked around for what was making the noise.  
  
Jordan saw a red flash.His eyes were looking red.The night was red and everything else.He crouched down to the floor.  
Stella saw Jordan in the floor and walked up to him.She padded his back.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
"He's here."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Him"  
  
"What's he talking about?"Joe asked.  
  
A bus moved then stopped.It lokked like it was being hit by something.Then a huge creature went through the metal bus.It was Ceverus,comming to kill them.They ran towards an alley.Terry spotted a ladder and pointed at it.  
  
"Up there."He said.He climbed up first.Joe climbed up second.Stella climbed up third.  
Jordan stopped where he stood.Ceverus showed up in the corner.He charched at him knocking dumpsters aside.Jordan crouched down,putting one hand on his eyes.  
  
"Jordan"Joe screamed.  
  
Ceverus came closer,and closer.It jumped up heading for Jordan. 


	10. A final decision

Jordan came back from his visions,horrible   
ones.He was still dizzy and his vision was blury.  
Everything looked as if he was spining around in a  
car.He started to see corect again and he looked   
to his side.An enormous monster known as ceverus  
came to him in the air.He couldn't move because he was too scared.  
  
Well,goodbye for me,he thought.Then,all of the  
sudden his body reacted by it's own.It was  
like he was being controlled by a remote or   
something.His hand turned into a fist and   
swung it at the 3 headed dog.He punched the   
dog in the chest and sinking his fist into   
its wet,slimy,muscle skin.  
  
Then he monster was sent flying into a car 3 feet away from Jordan.  
The monster landed face first on the   
winddshield.The tires blew because of the  
impact and the monsters weight.  
  
Jordan got control of his body again   
and didn't like how he felt it.He   
looked at his hand,turning to see   
if he had broken anything.He studied   
for a minute then Terry called out"Come on up."He said studdering.  
  
******************************   
Inside of the white house,a man well   
dresssed walked up to a pair of double  
doors.It was like the stock market  
inside.People walked with a load of   
paper with them.He walked in and greeted   
the president as he shook his hand.  
  
The president sat on his chair.He   
looked nervous and his face looked   
sweaty.Many other people were around  
talking on their cell phones and to each other.  
"Mr.president sir,what is your saying on this?"  
  
"Well,only one.We decided the best   
thing to do is to blow up racoon city from the U.S."  
  
"Ok.Then let's call the the boys."  
  
*********************************  
  
In the military,soldiers were  
preparing stuff and using computer.  
  
The General came inside the room   
and said"Has he called?"  
  
"Not yet."an officer answered.  
  
Ring,ring.  
  
The general picked up the phone.  
He said yes and no lots of times.  
  
"Fire the missile."He ordered.  
Outside soldiers moved around.Scientist   
computed stuff and stopped.From underground   
a missile was launched into Racoon City.  
  
"Only twenty minutes until it hits  
the target."One scientist while the   
others looked into the massive rocket with  
power enought to wipe Racoon City out of the map.  
This was Racoons final hour. 


	11. disaster

After a while they had reached the park.  
They walked through it.The dark trees and   
zombies were the only ones sorrounding the  
park.The flesh eating creeps walking and  
falling around the grass.  
  
They reached the big statue Bill talked about  
.They climbed through a wall and jumped down.  
Everything was opened.The train doors.  
But there was no power.  
  
After what had happened to Jordan back there   
no one dare to ask him.They knew what had   
happened exept for Jordan.They all knew that   
the fire the burned Jordans arm was infecting him slowly.  
  
"Let's split up."Joe called out.  
He checked his watch.15 minutes left he  
thought.He knew that they had to get out  
before the missiles hit.He knew everything   
because his friend worked in the white house.  
  
.Jordan walked into a big room with machines.  
He walked around looking for a on button.  
He found cables that raed train.  
Jordan connected the power cables.  
  
Terry enetred the train.He took his gun  
out and flash light.Then the power came   
back on.He thouhgt Jordan connecte somehing  
for the power.While Terry secured the   
train from zombies,Stella was in the   
control room and pushing buttons.  
  
She found a big lever with a V shaped  
form.She found a manual that read intructions  
for V-22.It said that the train could go as   
fast as 250-350 miles per hour.It was a train  
no one had heard of.  
  
Jordan walked back to the train.As he walked   
back the ground shook.A Big pice of metal had  
blocked his exit.He was trpped inside a big  
arena like place.The roof was being pulled   
to the side.The ceverus jumped in.It looked  
mad and full of hatred.  
  
His heads bleed and his body moved around.  
It was mutating again.  
  
*********************************  
Joe checked his watch again,9 minutes left.  
Then everyhing shook.Big pieces of rock fell  
everywhere.  
  
"We have to go."He yelled.He ran to the   
train falling down.  
  
"We can't go.Jordan isn't here."SHe said.  
  
"We will wait 7 minutes and then   
we are out of here."  
  
It was only one chance.Their last escape.... 


	12. Bioweapon:CEVERUS 3

Jordan backed up as the huge dog like   
creature approached him.The monster  
sqeeled and barked with every step it   
took.It's red,wet,slimy skin became   
bubbly as if he was in an oven with   
super high temperature.In horror,  
Jordan watched the creature forming  
into a puddle until it was just  
a red,chunky,slimy blob.  
  
The puddle was becoming bigger and  
bubbly.Jordan ran as far as he   
could from the monster that became  
a puddle.He came to a stop infront  
of a tentacle like creature.It   
strecht from the wall next to   
Jordan,to the puddle of blob.  
It was thick as an anaconda,  
and it had two black spheres   
that looked like eyes.It formed  
a mouth like an opening and  
full of rows of sharp teeth.  
  
The blob was throwing the tentacles  
at every direction of the room.  
Each one peircing the hard concrete  
wall like a knife peircing a stick   
of butter.It was forming some kind   
of web,Jordan thought.One tentacle   
came at him rapidly.Without thinking  
he jumped out of the way.He missed  
but another came to him.  
  
"AAAAHHH."He yelled as his foot  
was peirced by the tentacle.  
  
The creature ate his way through,  
sinking it's jaws at his flesh.  
The wall was painted by a red   
color.The floor was like a lake   
beside his leg.He could tell he   
was losing a lot of blood by the  
way a red puddle formed around   
his leg.He tried to hold his   
tears back and tried not to scream.  
  
Then another one came,but this time  
it wrapped it self around his other  
leg and pulled him slowly.He tried   
to kick the tentacle,lose the   
tentacle and spit at it.He used on   
hand to squeeze it and the other one  
to pull the critter from his leg.  
He looked up and saw the monster   
was pulling him to it.He searched   
his pocket and pulled out a small knife.  
  
He was ready to stab the tentacle.  
He raised his arm,with the knife   
on his hand and targeted the  
monster from the bleeding leg.  
He took all his strenth and went   
for it.but he was stopped.He thought  
his hand was paralized and that   
it was wet.Another tentacle   
grabbed his hand,he could fell   
the bllod stopping at the veins   
from his arm.He couldn't take it  
anymore so he dropped the knife   
on the ground.  
He used his other arm to try to   
catch it.It was too far away   
now.His hand was pulled by   
another tentacle.He was   
useless now.The only hope was  
gone.He was lifted into the   
air and stretched out.He felt  
his arm become numb with   
every second that passed.  
  
The blob moved in a zig zag way.  
One head came out drooling blood  
from its deformed snout.Two   
other heads came out from the   
back.It started to take form  
again.It formed two arms and  
two legs.The arms became legs  
and a tail came out.The back   
started to grow spikes that went   
all the way to the tail.It barked   
with each head.The tentacles came   
from a hole from its chest.  
A purple hole with red streaks.  
  
He was amazed by what the creature  
was becoming.It took a step,moving   
the ground around him.Jordan tried  
everything he could do as the situation  
became worse.He tried moving  
around to get himself free from   
the circulation cutting   
tentacles.It was too late for him.  
***********************************  
  
Joe walked back and forth inside   
the trains hall.he checked his   
watch and sighted.  
  
"5 minutes left."he said.  
  
Stella looked outside and said   
to herself"Where are you?"  
  
From the ground a giant worm creature  
popped out knocking a few rocks.  
Stella watched in horror as it roared.  
It had a tiny hole on what appeared to  
be its head.Then the hole streched and  
a bunch of sharp teeht came out.  
Each one as big as 3 feet. 


	13. New species?

Zombies ruled Racoon city,they were everywhere.  
  
A small light approached the city at an incredible speed.  
  
it was a missile heading towards Racoon city.  
  
When it reached its target-Boom!  
  
Everything was wiped out,no zombies,no virus,  
  
no dogs,nothing.Days later a team of specialists   
  
searched the area for anything that had been   
  
left by the blast.They found something alright.They  
  
covered it up and took it to washintong where they would conduct  
  
many tests.  
  
IT was placed on a table and many scientists gathered around and observed it.  
  
They discussed it,but they had no answer.  
  
Thats when a secret umbrella spy entered the room unseen.  
  
The sample was placed in a 2 foot glass box as big  
  
as 5 the room.  
  
The spy took his gun and killed the scientists one by one.  
  
When he was sure they were all dead he approached the box.  
  
Later he had drilled a hole big enough for him to fit in.  
  
He took a close look at it,and was shocked.It was moving again.Something  
  
in a human shaped form came out of the wicked specimen.Wet with blood it stood and   
  
looked at the scared spy.Outside the room a person passing by heard a faint scream.  
  
The scientist stepped in and found nothing and closed the door.  
  
On the ceiling,something breathed hard.Jordan as you may have guessed had  
  
lunch on quite a few man in such little time.He made funny sounds and threw up.  
  
He lept moving and found a room with animals.  
  
He jumped down and found a Jar with the umbrella corp sticker on the side.  
  
It had a label with letters,reading them made him happy.Oh yes he can read,  
  
hes half human half monster,a new species for umbrella.And you know umbrella make crazy experiments.  
  
The world didnt see it comming,not even umbrella.He picked up the jar and drank the liquid.He saw a door   
  
and opened it.Screams were heard from the room.  
  
The jar laid on the floor with a label in the side.  
  
Wondering what it was??..  
  
it read...dragon experiment cells.. 


End file.
